


Этот безумный сентябрь

by Loony_yellow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая история о вреде курения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этот безумный сентябрь

Просто давай дружить,

В губы давай дружить…

(с) Земфира «Кто?»

 

Я сидел на подоконнике, покачивая ногой, и поедал огромный апельсин. Ленка расположилась на полу и увлеченно строчила что-то в открытую тетрадь, покусывая кончик карандаша. Иногда её взгляд отрывался от тетради, и она с тревогой смотрела на меня, однако меня больше занимал открывающийся из окон десятого этажа вид.

— Ну, Макс, ну не паникуй! Переезд в другой город — это ещё не конец света.

— Конечно, тебе легко говорить, ты-то остаёшься здесь!

— Перестань жаловаться на судьбу. Кто его знает, что тебя там ждёт, — она перестала писать и отложила карандаш в сторону. — Уверена, что там ты найдёшь себе хороших друзей.

— Ты говоришь прямо как моя мама, — я горько усмехнулся. — Хотя нет, она ещё больший оптимист. А то, что пятый курс универа — это никого, конечно же, не интересует. И то, что работы нет, тоже, а на какие деньги я буду жить там?

— Это был риторический вопрос?

— Нет! Практический!

Лена подняла голову и посмотрела печально.

— Макс, всё будет хорошо, я обещаю тебе. Я чувствую, что всё будет хорошо.

 

* * *

 

Новый город, в который переехали я, Максим Рудов, и моя мать, дышал мегаполисным воздухом юга России. Воздух этот состоял из запахов дорогих женских духов, выхлопных газов и жарких ветров, приносящих сухость с полей и степей. Всё это было так непривычно, что первые пару минут, когда я сошёл с электрички, таща за собой два неподъёмных чемодана, я тупо простоял, не двигаясь с места. Люди, сновавшие туда-сюда по перрону, то и дело задевали меня тележками и матерились сквозь зубы. Все они смотрели в землю и куда-то очень спешили. Как я позже узнал, так вели себя почти все обитатели этого непривычного города.

Я сам не понял, как меня занесло сюда, ведь прошлая жизнь (а я заранее решил окрестить её прошлой) меня вполне устраивала. В ней были весёлые друзья, учёба в любимом ВУЗе на любимом факультете, работа по специальности и свободного времени вполне хватало на отдых. «Не жизнь, а малина», как часто говорила лучшая подруга Ленка, умудрявшаяся учится в двух универах, да ещё и внештатно подрабатывать в нашей захудалой газетёнке. Но матери дали новую должность в региональном центре компании, и она, подумав ровно десять минут, решила продать всё наше имущество и купить квартиру здесь, в этом городе, который я заочно невзлюбил. Потому что нельзя начинать новую жизнь по принуждению. Это исключительно добровольное решение.

Ни пустая квартира в хрущёвской пятиэтажке с малюсенькой кухней, ни городские бульвары с огромным количеством деревьев, ни угрюмые люди, кидавшие голодные взгляды на витрины бутиков, нисколько меня не впечатлили. Именно поэтому я провёл первые два дня, безвылазно сидя в квартире и лишь изредка выходя на балкон покурить. Моё дальнейшее существование представлялось мне бессмысленным и безрадостным.

 

* * *

 

— Привет, ты Максим Рудов, да? — я ещё даже не успел стянуть с плеч рюкзак, как ко мне подлетела худенькая рыжая девчонка. Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, она продолжила. — Я Лера, староста группы. Мне куратор сказал, что у нас в группе новый студент. Группа наша нормальная, дружная, так что не парься сильно. Программа, вроде, совпадает, и с учёбой у тебя особых проблем быть не должно. А если что-то не так пойдёт — ты обращайся, я подскажу. Да и ребята тоже.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно ответил я. Лера улыбнулась.

— Сейчас буду тебя с группой знакомить. Нас всего-то двенадцать человек.

К тому времени, как началась пара, меня уже познакомили с большинством ребят, которые действительно оказались неплохими, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Некоторые, правда, опоздали на пару, но ведь это было абсолютно нормально.

 

* * *

 

Стоя в курилке через пару дней, я наслаждался музыкой в наушниках. Именно поэтому не услышал, как ко мне подошёл незнакомый парень и попросил зажигалку. Обернувшись и вынув наушники из ушей только тогда, когда он слегка хлопнул меня по плечу, я удивлённо на него посмотрел.

— Извини, прикурить не будет? — парень показал тонкую незажженную сигарету в руке. Я на автомате протянул ему зажигалку. — Ты прости, не хотел тебя отвлекать, просто тут никого больше нет, — прикурив, начал оправдываться он. — Я, кстати, Ник.

Я пожал протянутую руку.

— Да ничего, просто задумался. Я Макс.

— Очень приятно, — Ник выпустил в воздух тяжёлый, пахнущий шоколадом дым и окинул меня заинтересованным взглядом. — Я тебя раньше не видел, ты с какого курса?

— Я новенький. Недавно к вам в город переехал.

— Да? И как тебе?

— Да пока никак, — последовал мой честный ответ. — Я тут меньше недели, ещё не видел ничего толком.

— О, у нас есть, на что посмотреть! — у Ника оказалась очень заразительная улыбка. И обволакивающий низкий голос. И вообще в нём было что-то особенное, неправильное, что ли.

Докурив, мы вместе вышли в коридор и двинулись в сторону аудиторий.

— Тебе куда сейчас? — спросил Ник. Я достал из кармана скомканное расписание и сказал:

— Триста пятнадцатая.

Ник резко остановился.

— Худграф, пятый курс?

— Ну да.

— Ну, пошли, студент, — он опять улыбнулся. — У нас сейчас живопись. Препод — зверь, лучше не опаздывать.

 

* * *

 

Как-то так вышло, что я очень быстро вписался в универскую компанию. Это становилось понятно каждый раз, когда одногруппницы целовали меня в щёку при встрече, и когда староста отмазывала перед очередным преподом, намеревавшимся поставить мне неуд. Кстати, быстрой дружбе с одногруппниками я был обязан в большей степени именно Никите (таким оказалось полное имя Ника), который сидел вместе со мной на парах и всячески старался помогать. 

Никита Ориховский оказался действительно нестандартным парнем, которому было глубоко плевать на устоявшиеся порядки университета. Это не мешало ему идти на красный диплом, наверное, потому, что он был действительно талантливым. Конечно, говорят, что на худграф не попадают бездари, но богатый опыт доказывал мне обратное. Однако нестандартность Ника заключалась и в других важных вещах: в его взглядах на жизнь, его манере держаться, его любви ко всему экстремальному. Кроме того, Ник обладал неплохой внешностью и харизмой, что заставляло девушек виснуть на нём и складываться штабелями вокруг стен в университетских коридорах. Только он не обращал на них внимания, увлечённо рассказывая мне о полученном оттенке масла, который ненароком возник на его палитре вчера ночью. Мне было приятно и лестно.

С ним было легко и ненапряжно общаться. Несмотря на то, что мы казались абсолютно разными на первый взгляд, у нас нашлось немало общего. Он любил абстракционизм так же, как и я. Мы оба считали Ван Гога величайшим художником всех времён и народов, любили фотографировать и оба играли в Morrowind. Он слушал русский рок и классическую музыку, и однажды спорил вполголоса со мной всю пару Рисунка о том, чья музыка больше влияет на человека — Бетховена или Шуберта. А ещё мы с ним оба очень часто курили, оккупируя курилку в конце первого этажа при любом удобном случае.

Кроме того, наши дома находились в одном и том же районе города. У Никиты была своя квартира через две автобусных остановки от моего дома, и мы часто уходили с ним из универа вместе, шлялись по городу, зависая на набережной или в каких-то непонятных старинных двориках, спорили обо всём, что только приходило в голову. Я не раз ловил на себе его восхищённый взгляд, когда высказывал своё мнение на какую-то тему. А потом долго выслушивал его, кивая или с улыбкой качая головой. Нам было действительно интересно вместе.

 

* * *

 

В тот вечер мы шли по бульвару и болтали о каких-то пустяках. Очень хотелось курить, но свободных лавочек не было — всё оккупировали мамаши с колясками и угрюмые старушки, а курить на ходу не хотелось. Осеннее солнце просвечивало сквозь листья деревьев, жёлтые скорее от стоявшей неделю назад жары. Здесь был странный сентябрь — совсем не сентябрьский. Душный и тёплый, как будто лето просто отошло покурить.

Я всё ещё не привык к тому, что у идущих навстречу людей глаза опущены в землю, смотрел на них ошарашено. То и дело в душе поднималось желание подойти к каждому, поднять голову вверх, ухватив за подбородок, и указать на небо. Сразу вспоминалась фраза из фильма «Амели», который мы с Ленкой пересматривали как раз перед моим отъездом: «Когда палец указывает на небо, дурак смотрит на палец».

Ник не был дураком, его глаза намеренно и безбоязненно всматривались в голубое небо. Именно поэтому было так хорошо наблюдать за ним, и мой взгляд редко соскальзывал с его лица. Так мы и шли: Никита гипнотизировал небо, а я Никиту. В какой-то момент он запрыгнул на невысокий бордюр и пошёл по нему, расставив руки в стороны и смеясь. А я ухмылялся и думал о том, что нормальные люди в двадцать два года так себя не ведут. Именно поэтому в моих глазах он был ненормальным.

А потом я заметил, как Ник спотыкается и начинает падать. Ухватиться ему было не за что, и мне стало понятно, что через несколько мгновений он просто грохнется на асфальт с высоты своего немаленького роста. Преодолев разделявшее нас расстояние, я подхватил его под мышки в самый последний момент. Лицо Ника было прямо перед моим, и я впервые разглядел, какого странного ярко-голубого оттенка у него глаза.

— Вот же блять! — выругался он каким-то осипшим голосом, смотря мне прямо в лицо.

— Ну да, чуть не убился, — точно также тихо проговорил я. Ник ухмыльнулся.

— И это тоже, — непонятно ответил он, продолжая ухмыляться.

— Мне, конечно, очень нравится твоя манера постоянно смотреть в небо, но опускайся иногда на землю.

— Как скажешь, Макс. Ты теперь мой спаситель, я буду выполнять все твои просьбы.

Мы всё ещё стояли почти в обнимку. Поняв всю провокационность этого, я резко отпустил его и отошёл на пару шагов. Ник всё также ухмылялся, оценивающе глядя мне в лицо.

В тот вечер он зачем-то проводил меня да самого подъезда. Всё то время, которое я потратил на поиск ключей в рюкзаке, он смотрел на меня неотрывно и как-то очень странно. А когда я уже открыл дверь в подъезд и обернулся к нему, он зачем-то дёрнулся в мою сторону, но потом отшатнулся, достал и прикурил сигарету, кинул мне пресное: «До завтра». А я ещё с минуту простоял в дверях, смотря ему вслед и нихрена не понимая.

— — — 

Однажды он пригласил меня к себе домой, чтобы показать картину, нарисованную в прошлом году. Я не мог отказаться, хотя бы просто потому, что Ник стал моим первым нормальным другом в этом пыльном неприветливом городе. А ещё потому, что он твердил про шедевральность картины, а я скептически не верил ему. Картина, как я и ожидал, оказалась так себе. Зато квартира Никиты была действительно шедевром: кухня представляла собой открытый космос (холодильник был раскрашен под космический корабль), а в прихожей создавалось ощущение, что ты стоишь в лесу. В других комнатах побывать не удалось, но мне хватило и этого. Я сразу узнал его руку в этих рисунках на стенах, яркие цвета и уверенные мазки толстой кисти. Хотелось похвалить, сказать восторженное «Вау!», но язык как будто прилип к нёбу. Ник ухмылялся, когда я ошалело рассматривал всю эту красоту на стенах, и заваривал крепкий кофе.

— А в спальне что? — спросил я, когда ко мне вернулся дар речи.

— А вот это — секретный секрет! — заявил он, а через пару минут мечтательно добавил: — Может быть, я тебе когда-нибудь покажу. Когда будет настроение.

Потом мы долго сидели у него на кухне, пили кофе и курили, и разговаривали обо всём на свете. Всё было именно так, как и должно быть с лучшим другом. Ненароком я вспомнил Ленку, апельсины и вид с десятого этажа, её статьи и чай с жасмином, которым она отпаивала меня зимой. Вспомнил и понял, что ужасно соскучился. Слова сорвались с моих губ раньше, чем я успел себя остановить:

— Слушай, а давай ко мне рванём на выходных?

— К тебе — это куда? — Ник прищурился и сделал особенно глубокую затяжку.

— Ну не в квартиру же! В город, где я жил раньше. Познакомлю тебя с Ленкой.

— Ленка — это девушка твоя, что ли?

— Нет, Ленка — это моя лучшая подруга, мы с ней с пятого класса дружим.

— А, ясно тогда, — мне показалось, что он вздохнул как-то облегчённо. Но в следующий момент на его лице заиграла всё та же заразительная улыбка. — Давай съездим. Там ведь море у вас рядом, да?

 

* * *

 

В субботу, когда у нас по расписанию ничего не было, мы встретились на вокзале и купили два билета на электричку. Ехать было всего-то два часа, да и не был я там всего пару недель, но у меня было стойкое ощущение возвращения домой из долгого кругосветного путешествия. В электричке Ник облокотился на стенку и мирно засопел, оправдавшись тем, что всю ночь тусил с ребятами в клубе, и пообещав обязательно взять меня туда в следующий раз. Я ухмыльнулся и достал из рюкзака плеер. Музыка из наушников полилась убаюкивающим потоком, перестук колёс и пейзаж за окном успокаивали и вгоняли в дрёму, и минут через пятнадцать я тоже уснул, закинув голову на спинку скамьи и сложив руки на груди.

Проснулся я от стойкого ощущения чужого взгляда на своём лице. Моргнул и резко поднял голову. На меня смотрел Ник. Нет, он не смотрел, он пялился, беззастенчиво и жадно. Я вынул наушники и спросил хриплым ото сна голосом:

— Что-то не так? — мда, глупее не придумаешь.

— Да нет, всё отлично, — ничуть не смутившись, ответил Ник. — Просто смотрю.

— И как? — я сегодня был просто мастером глупых вопросов.

— Мне нравится, — ухмыльнулся Никита. Я отвёл взгляд и почувствовал, что краснею. Нужно было срочно сменить тему, но Ник опередил меня. — Ты просыпайся давай, судя по времени, нам выходить скоро.

Я запихнул плеер в сумку. На душе скребли кошки: всё было неправильно и непонятно.

 

* * *

 

Ленка стояла около выхода с вокзала, курила и зевала одновременно. Увидев меня, она выбросила сигарету и бросилась мне на шею. Охнув, я всё-таки поднял её на руки и покружил, потом поставил на землю и от всей души чмокнул в улыбающиеся губы.

— Ну привет, — сказал я. — Ты тяжёлая стала. Потолстела что ли?

— Балбес! — Ленка стукнула меня по плечу. Улыбка, однако, так и не сошла с её лица. Мы бы так и простояли в обнимку, наверное, битый час, если бы из-за моей спины не раздалось тихое покашливание. Я выпустил Ленку из объятий, обернулся и сказал:

— Познакомьтесь, Лена, Никита.

Подруга протянула Нику руку, он улыбнулся и пожал её.

— Очень приятно.

 

* * *

 

Я целый день водил его по городу. Хотя, это потом мне стало понятно, что водил его, сначала мне отчётливо казалось, что я сам хожу по любимым местам, пытаясь впитать в себя как можно сильнее дух родного города. Ник был неизменно улыбчив, галантен и непредсказуем, рвал Ленке цветы с клумб, угощал нас мороженным, а под конец вечера сказал, что город прекрасен, но он хочет увидеть море. Я не мог ему отказать, да и лучшая подруга не сопротивлялась.

Когда он застыл на краю пляжа, всматриваясь в даль, я не мог оторвать от него глаз — так прекрасно было выражение его лица. Эмоции проскакивали со скоростью бешеных метеоров, не задерживаясь ни на секунду. Потом он резко скинул с себя всю одежду, оставшись лишь в чёрных плавках, и нырнул в сентябрьское море, оставив за собой наполнившие воздух брызги, круги на воде и меня, ошарашено вспоминавшего его загорелый плоский живот. 

Подошедшая уже в купальнике Ленка стала за моей спиной.

— Что с тобой, Макс? — я обернулся, стараясь стереть с лица глупую улыбку. — Ты ведёшь себя целый день как-то не так.

— Да нет, всё нормально, — сказал я и отвёл взгляд. Она стояла и всматривалась в меня, сложив руки на груди, и вдруг её лицо озарилось пониманием.

— Ох, блин, — потрясённо выговорила она. Я таки поднял на неё взгляд. — Блин, Макс…

— Что?.. Что такое?

— Ты что, влюбился в него?! — я, кажется, потерял дар речи. Нет!

— Нет! Ты что! Да как ты можешь? — я задохнулся от возмущения. — Лен, ты что?! Я… Мне он просто нравится! — тут до меня дошло, какую глупость я сморозил. Я, кажется, зарычал, стукнул ногой по песку и выпалил: — Блять, он мне как человек нравится! Как человек, понимаешь ты?! Я восхищаюсь им, потому что он свободный и раскованный, и талантливый, и красивый…

Последний аргумент явно был лишним, я покраснел и опять отвёл взгляд. Однако Ленка не заметила, или сделала вид, что не заметила. Она только спросила:

— Значит, ты не против, если я с ним замучу?

— Нет, конечно! — поспешно выговорил я, отвернулся и нырнул в море. На душе опять было погано, только ещё почему-то не понятно, от чего.

 

* * *

 

Почти всю ночь, которую я провёл у Ленки на диване, я думал о том, что случилось. После долгого и придирчивого анализа моих ощущений и действий, мною были выведены два не очень радующих меня факта. Во-первых, мною было совершено почти публичное признание, что мне нравится внешность Никиты. Это пугало и поражало, потому что я понимал, что нравится он мне совсем не как друг-мужчина. Да я вообще никогда не был ценителем мужской красоты, эта участь меня обошла, несмотря на учёбу в художественном ВУЗе. Ник же мне нравился именно так, как обычно нравятся девушки. Во-вторых, мне вдруг стало понятно, что когда Ленка спросила, можно ли ей с Никитой замутить, я почувствовал в груди обжигающую ревность. Мне не хотелось, чтобы она с ним встречалась, спала, целовалась, флиртовала, зажигала, обнималась и делала ещё хрен знает что. Но я понимал, что не могу иметь таких чувств. Точнее, я не понимал, откуда они появились, и мне нужно было срочно от них избавится. Ревность… Тоже мне, откуда тут взяться ревности?

Именно в таких раздумьях я провёл почти всю ночь, заснув только тогда, когда рассвет начал заниматься на небе за моим любимым окном.

Проснулся я резко, как будто меня вырвали из сна. Сел на диване, откинул простынь и зевнул. Чувствовалась разбитость, которая всегда бывает после бессонных ночей, и голова клонилась опять лечь на подушку, но я мужественно встал, оделся и поплёлся умываться.

Они сидели на кухне, пили чай и о чём-то мило болтали. Ник держал в руках сигарету, иногда поднося её к губам и делая глубокую затяжку, потом выдыхал серый дым в потолок и продолжал что-то тихо говорить. Я стоял, как дурак, ничего не слыша, и вглядывался в его губы, стараясь уловить те моменты, когда на них появлялась волшебная улыбка и уголки чуть приподнимались вверх. И я даже не понял сразу, что он повернулся ко мне. Он просто несколько секунд вглядывался в то, как его рассматривают. А потом, наконец, улыбнулся и сказал:

— Доброе утро, Макс.

Я очнулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. И предательски покраснел.

Тут же пришло решение уехать. Сбежать, как последнему трусу. Было страшно и неправильно. А потом стало ещё и невыносимо стыдно и некомфортно сидеть на кухне у лучшей подруги, ревнуя своего «просто друга» к ней. Ник же поддался уговорам Ленки и остался до вечера, при этом смотрел на меня такими грустными извиняющимися глазами, что мне стало не по себе и захотелось остаться. Но феерически разыгранный звонок мамы на мобилу с требованием срочно возвращаться домой и общее нежелание портить улыбающейся подруге день заставили меня кинуть в рюкзак зубную щётку и плеер и двинуться на вокзал. Я попросил меня не провожать.

 

* * *

 

Всё воскресенье я провёл как в тумане, слоняясь из угла в угол по своей комнате, выкурил две пачки сигарет и выпил литра четыре кофе. В голове отчётливо крутилась одна и та же мысль: «Он не может мне нравится!». Но он нравился. Нравилась его улыбка, его глаза и то, как он говорит моё имя, с придыханием и чуть растягивая гласную. Я ломал голову над тем, что же это со мной происходит, а вечером получил от Ленки лаконичное сообщение по аське: «Спасибо, что познакомил меня с ним». Это уже было через край, и я повалился на кровать, зарывшись лицом в подушки.

На следующее утро я впервые опоздал на пары, влетев в аудиторию на пятнадцать минут позже и заработав недовольный взгляд преподавателя. Естественно, я не добрался до нашей с Ником парты, а сел на первый свободный стул, и до самого конца занятия чувствовал чей-то взгляд между лопатками. Мне даже не нужно было гадать, чей именно это был взгляд. Когда же препод попрощался и вышел, а я собрал вещи и собирался выйти в коридор — встречаться с Ником было почему-то страшно — ко мне на плечо легла знакомая загорелая рука с миндалевидными ногтями и длинными пальцами. Он повернул меня к себе и заглянул в глаза. И, видимо, увидел там что-то неправильное, потому что потащил меня за плечо в коридор, резко сказав:

— В курилку!

Там он сам прикурил мне сигарету, потому что руки мои тряслись, и я никак не мог успокоиться, и мне, чёрт возьми, было так трудно смотреть ему в глаза, и на его длинные пальцы, и на его каштановые волосы, и на то, как исчезает тонкая сигарета в его губах… А он смотрел неотрывно, вглядывался в глаза. Потом вдруг резко сказал:

— Слушай, ну надо же было заранее предупредить… — я непонимающе посмотрел на него, покачал головой, мол, не понимаю, сказать что-то сейчас было невозможно. — Просто в следующий раз предупреждай сразу, что тебе не хочется, чтобы я мутил с твоей лучшей подругой.

У меня, кажется, на мгновение остановилось сердце, а потом затарабанило, стараясь выскочить из груди. Я вздохнул, посмотрел в окно и затянулся.

— А вы всё-таки замутили? — спросил я срывающимся голосом.

— Ну, как тебе сказать, — Ник ухмыльнулся, откинулся на стену и пригладил волосы рукой. — Она очень хотела чего-то большего, но я ограничил наше общение парой поцелуев.

— Почему? — недоумённо спросил я. Ленка могла быть очень настойчивой, когда хотела этого, а потому Ник должен был приложить нехилые такие усилия, чтобы сдержать её душевные порывы.

— Ну, я просто видел, с каким выражением лица ты объявил, что тебе надо сваливать к матери. Ты смотрел на меня слишком уж сурово.

— Да нет, я просто… — что «просто», я так и не придумал. Ник посмотрел на меня странным взглядом.

— Макс, что с тобой происходит? — я ощутил стойкое чувство дежавю, ведь пару дней назад именно такой вопрос мне задала Ленка. — Ты же понимаешь, что дружба с тобой мне важнее отношений с девицей, тем более живущей в другом городе.

Я вытаращил на него глаза. Это признание было таким неожиданным, что я просто не мог ничего сказать, только пару раз открыл и закрыл рот.

— Слушай, прости меня, — Ник опустил глаза к полу. — Я правда не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто я тогда не понимаю совсем: какого ты ей не скажешь о своих чувствах? Она вроде неплохая девушка, и, мне кажется, не будет против ваших отношений.

Я затушил сигарету. Последние слова наполнили меня какой-то тупой болью. 

— Друзья мы, Ник, — я схватил лежавший на полу рюкзак. — С ней мы просто друзья. И точка.

Я собираюсь уйти, убежать, уже разворачиваюсь, делаю несколько шагов от него и протягиваю руку к дверной ручке.

Он ловит меня у самой двери, прижимает лицом к стене, и я ощущаю, какие сильные у него руки. 

— Макс, не глупи! Ты вообще понимаешь, что ты делаешь? Включи мозги, идиот! — он шипит на меня, и голос у него злой, но когда я чувствую его дыхание у себя на шее, голова становится абсолютно пустой. Я пытаюсь уловить ход его мыслей, вслушиваюсь во фразы, даже что-то понимаю, но слишком плохо.

— Не должны, понимаешь? Не должны!.. Подумай, что люди скажут!.. Совсем сдурел…

А потом уже голос меняется, становится ласковым и даже нежным:

— Хороший мой… Очень хочется… Но нельзя нам, понимаешь?..

Я понимаю. Я всё отлично понимаю.

 

* * *

 

Мы сидим на крыше универа, Ник раздобыл где-то ключ от чердака и привёл меня сюда. Под нами лежит город, медленно опускающийся в сумерки. Зажигаются огни, и я ненадолго задумываюсь о том, сколько сейчас времени. Мысль быстро растворяется, мне не до неё сейчас. Ник сидит, облокотившись на широкую трубу, торчащую из нагромождения шифера, я положил голову ему на плечо и чувствую его ладонь на своей груди. Он обнимает меня, и это так хорошо, что невозможно больше ни о чём думать.

Так хорошо с ним — сидеть, смотреть на красное закатное небо, курить и молчать. Лёгкий ветер раздувает наши волосы и я чувствую, как он поправляет свои каштановые вихры другой рукой, которая не занята мной.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что так нельзя, — говорит он неожиданно, портя всю красоту момента. Голос его серьёзен, и я не знаю, что ответить ему. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что между нами не может быть никаких отношений, кроме дружеских. У меня семья такая, они не примут парня. Да и твоя мать не сильно обрадуется, — он издаёт какой-то непонятный смешок. — Ты ведь не хуже меня понимаешь, что это неправильно и аморально. Что у нас таких нет будущего, — я пытаюсь понять, кого он пытается сейчас в этом убедить.

— А тебе оно важно, это будущее? — как бы между прочим роняю я. Он весь напрягается и убирает обнимавшую меня руку.

— Да, Макс, мне важно моё будущее. Мне важно, чтобы всё у меня было так, как мне хочется. А хочется мне многого.

— Но ты же привык жить не по правилам, так почему бы и здесь?..

— Всему есть предел, — он опять замолкает. А я вслушиваюсь в то, как гудят внизу машины. И знаю, что он прав, но так хочется чего-то… Сам ещё не понял, чего. Через пару минут я поворачиваюсь к нему и спрашиваю:

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Просто давай дружить, — отвечает он небрежно. Я всматриваюсь в его лицо и не могу уловить хоть каких-то чувств — сейчас оно непроницаемо.

— Ладно, давай просто дружить, — отвечаю.

А потом резко наклоняюсь и целую его в губы. Целую сухим поцелуем, совсем не размыкая рта, просто прижимаю свои губы к его. Он дёргается и отстраняется. Я встаю на ноги и аккуратно иду по шиферным осколкам в сторону чердачного окна.

 

* * *

 

Следующие несколько дней я старался делать вид, что ничего не произошло, но крепкие дружеские отношения, которые так резко возникли между нами, трещали по швам. Да, мы всё ещё ходили вместе курить, обсуждали нарисованные на парах картины, делились новостями с одногруппниками. Никто не замечал разлада, кроме нас самих, но для нас он был очевиден: Ник больше не приглашал меня к себе на кофе, мы не обсуждали музыку, творчество, литературу, не гуляли больше по многочисленным бульварам и скверикам, не касались темы поездки к Ленке и того, что произошло на крыше, да и вообще не говорили особо. Мы не делали очень многого из того, чем занимались прошлые недели. И ещё: он больше не улыбался мне, когда жал руку при встрече, и это почему-то задевало сильнее всего.

И даже нельзя было понять, кто из нас на что обиделся, но как бы мне не было неприятно ощущать себя уже не другом, а так, университетским приятелем, одногруппником, я всё же понимал, что так мне легче. Легче не думать о его улыбке и голубых глазах, смотрящих пристально из-под каштановой чёлки, об этом странном поцелуе и о его рваном дыхании мне в шею. Иногда на живописи или рисунке, когда наши мольберты стояли в разных концах зала, я ощущал на себе его взгляд, но посмотреть в ответ боялся, да и зачем это было нужно?

Я вообще не понимал, что со мной происходит. Да, пытался разобраться, активно занимаясь самокопанием, но ничего не понимал. Ник мне нравился, но я не знал, чего от него хочу, и никак не мог разобраться, чего от меня хочет он сам. Ведь отношения между нами и правда были невозможны, я полностью отдавал себе в этом отчёт, потому что не смог бы наплевать на всех и вся только ради Никиты. Пока не мог.

Так бы всё и было дальше, наверное, но однажды девчонки дружно решили сходить всей группой куда-нибудь развлечься. В ходе долгих обсуждений, в которых ни я, ни Никита не участвовали, был вынесен вердикт «боулинг». После чего нам ненавязчиво так намекнули, что быть обязаны все. Мы впервые за время ссоры посмотрели друг на друга понимающе и друг другу ухмыльнулись. А дома я вдруг понял, что это как раз то самое спасение — боулинг, вечеринка, клуб — потому что там есть реальный вариант найти девушку и забыть, наконец, о Никите. Потому что это неправильно, ненормально, аморально — когда тебе нравится парень.

И когда наступил тот самый час Икс, когда я ступил в огромный развлекательный центр, весь второй этаж которого был занят огромным боулингом, я был в полной боевой готовности к тому, чтобы найти здесь девушку своей мечты. Прийти, увидеть, победить. Найти, соблазнить и привезти к себе домой. Правда, как я буду объяснять сие матери, придумано ещё не было.

Все мои глобальные планы пошли прахом, когда я увидел Ника, который сидел за столиком с каким-то тёмным коктейлем и что-то говорил на ухо одногруппнице Тане, девушке симпатичной и пышногрудой, однако совершенно замужней. Но, даже несмотря на печать в её паспорте и то, что склонился Ник к её уху исключительно из-за громкой музыки, меня тут же проткнули тысячи иголочек ревности, поплясали по всему телу и ударили в сердце, а потом и сразу в голову. И я просто слетел с катушек.

Он подошёл, когда я уже стоял на улице, в панике выбежав из зала, и нервно курил.

— Эй, ты опять? — спросил он. Я ответил что-то нечленораздельное. — Макс, посмотри на меня.

Я нехотя поднял глаза.

— Макс, что случилось на этот раз?

— Зачем ты с ней шептался? — не выдержал я и высказал то, что крутилось на языке. Его брови медленно поползли вверх.

— Ты что, сумасшедший? Ты уже к каждой бабе знакомой меня ревнуешь! — я почему-то был несказанно рад, что он меня понимает так, как нужно. — Всё, можешь даже не пытаться отнекиваться, завтра идём в клуб! Тебе срочно, слышишь меня, срочно нужна красивая пышногрудая блондинка! — после этих слов он как-то странно погладил меня по плечу, трепетно и даже нежно. Я затаил дыхание и опять уставился взглядом на тонкий изгиб его рта, в глубине души понимая, насколько нелепо и провокационно это смотрится, но сделать с собой ничего не мог, так хотелось снова ощутить на своих губах его губы. Он смотрел мне в глаза, находя там что-то, важное ему одному, а потом вдруг приблизил лицо к моему и выговорил мне почти в губы, совершенно серьёзно и без улыбки: — Ты действительно чокнутый, если до сих пор ничего не понял.

Я кивнул еле заметно и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Выражение их меня ошеломило, но я не отодвинулся. Внутри у меня что-то кричало «Беги! Беги, пока ещё не поздно», но я упрямо стоял и не двигался с места. А в следующий момент, проговорив «Чокнутый» мне уже прямо в губы, он накрыл их своими, и рука его переместилась с моего плеча на талию, а другая взлетела к голове и зарылась в волосы. И это было блаженство, это было неправильно, но так сладко, безумно, неимоверно сладко…

Он прервал поцелуй через полминуты. Грубо прервал, оттолкнул меня к стене и вытер губы рукавом, как будто не сам потянулся меня целовать, как будто это я его, а не он меня. Мысли в голове смешивались и не хотели раскладываться по полочкам. Единственные чувства, которые пульсировали в моей голове, это уже потухающее блаженство и дикая обида. Обида за то, что оттолкнул, за то, что вытирал губы, как будто я заразный. Он отошёл на пару шагов, посмотрел на меня, потом куда-то за свою спину, и вдруг громко так, срывающимся голосом выкрикнул:

— Чокнутый! Хренов идиот! Не подходи больше ко мне!

Он всё пятился, отходил от меня всё дальше и дальше, затем резко повернулся и быстро спустился вниз по ступенькам. Внизу стоял белый мерс, весь такой глянцевый и чистенький, дорогая тачка, но я тогда ещё не мог этого сознавать. Ник открыл дверь машины, бросил на меня последний, полный непонятной горечи взгляд, сел в машину и хлопнул дверью. Водитель резко дал по газам, и мерс сорвался с места. 

Мысль о том, что я сейчас целовался с парнем, как-то отошла на второй план. Меня с головой затопила бесконечная обида.

 

* * *

 

Я не помню, как пришёл домой, как завалился мешком на кровать, обняв подушку. Помню только, как заходила несколько раз мать, морщилась, трогала лоб, что-то говорила. Мне было всё равно. Я превратился в амёбу, маленькое одноклеточное существо, которому плевать на окружающий мир. Потому что просто лежал и думал — больше ничего не оставалось. Думал о том, какой же я идиот, какой дурак. Ещё много чего думал матом, очень много, но совсем ничего в его сторону, потому что он был лучшим, безупречным.

В своих мыслях я провёл почти неделю. Иногда вставал, усаживался на кухне и курил-курил-курил, вспоминая его. За эту неделю я много чего передумал, пересмотрел свой взгляд на многие события, но суть не изменилась: я хотел Никиту. Это обжигало, пугало, но мысли об ЭТОМ были настолько горячими, что я сворачивался в позу эмбриона, впивался зубами в подушку и хватался руками за спинку кровати, чтобы эти самые руки не потянулись в пах. Но иногда всё же срывался, и было горячо, неправильно и хорошо, безумно хорошо. А потом приходила боль от осознания того, что с ним было бы лучше, в сто раз лучше, горячее и неправильнее. В сто раз крышесноснее, в сто раз прекраснее и безумнее. 

Неделю, всю эту чёртову неделю, я думал о нём, и только о нём. Перебирал в голове его улыбки, классифицируя их по смыслу и по красоте, вспоминал, как мы сидели у него на кухне, как он поцеловал меня… Всю эту хренову неделю я плакал в подушку, как девчонка, избивал эту же многострадальную подушку кулаками в порывах истерики и неистово дрочил. Мне было хреново, хорошо, потом опять хреново… 

Под конец моего недельного самокопания у меня начали появляться другие мысли. Мысли о том, что я ему всё-таки нравлюсь. И что всё, случившееся между нами в выходные — случайность, злой смех над нашими чувствами. Я задумывался о будущем, о том, как мы с ним будем ходить, держа друг друга за руку, и целоваться в наших любимых парках, у всех на виду, ничуть не стесняясь. Через час таких своих идеалистических мыслей я выкуривал очередную сигарету и приходил к выводу, что никогда не смогу так делать. Потому что страшно. Потому что неправильно. Потому что невозможно. И потому что есть одно короткое слово, прерывающее всё на корню. Слово «нельзя».

Иногда на меня нападала полнейшая апатия, когда я лежал на кровати, не двигаясь, и мысли мои тоже шевелились со скоростью дохлой черепахи. В такие моменты думал я совсем не о прекрасных вещах, а спрашивал себя и весь окружающий мир о том, что это тогда вообще было, почему он это сделал, думает ли сейчас обо мне? И самый главный вопрос: какое на хрен право он имел так со мной поступать?

Хотя, кто был мне Никита? Какое, собственно, право я имею винить его в чём-то? Что я вообще о нём знаю? Он любит абстракционизм, классическую музыку, крепкий кофе и курить тонкие сигареты со вкусом шоколада. Он талантлив, вежлив, улыбчив и красив. Он носит часы на правой руке и чёрные плавки. У него голубые глаза, каштановые волосы, светлая кожа и удивительно мягкие губы. Он безупречен в моих глазах. И ещё у меня встаёт от одной только мысли о нём.

Я даже не знал, гей ли он. А ещё пытался понять, кто теперь я сам. Мне сложно было назвать себя геем, потому что в голову сразу лезли другие, более грубые определения, которые ассоциировались почему-то с грязными подъездами и водкой: педик, гомосек, пидор. Нет, я не был геем. Мне просто до дрожи в коленях нравился Никита.

 

* * *

 

В понедельник, прогуляв целую неделю занятий, я всё-таки пришёл в универ. Сел на задний ряд и начал гипнотизировать крышку стола. Наверное, выражение моего лица было совсем удручающим, потому что никто ко мне не подошёл, только кидали в мою сторону сочувствующие взгляды. Я был искренне им благодарен за это.

Я не видел, когда он вошёл, просто почувствовал. Сразу вскинул голову и поймал изучающий взгляд голубых глаз. Он смотрел на меня долго, почти целую минуту, а потом отвернулся и пошёл к своему столу. К нашему столу. 

Больше ни разу за следующую неделю я не встречался с ним взглядом.

 

* * *

 

В какой-то момент у меня сорвало крышу. Никита превратился в мою одержимость, в мою единственную цель. Я начал следить за ним, ходил тенью по заполненным коридорам, пытаясь не упустить из виду облачённую в чёрный пиджак спину, каждый день провожал взглядом белый мерседес, который неизменно забирал его с занятий, заходил вслед за ним в курилку и буравил взглядом каштановую макушку. Иногда мне казалось, что если бы в курилке не было других людей, я бы накинулся на него и… О том, что было бы дальше, задумываться было некогда.

Конечно, он видел все мои действия, просчитывал наперёд каждый мой шаг, рождённый больным мозгом. Наверное, именно поэтому мы ни разу не оставались с ним за эту неделю наедине. 

Я видел, как он бесится, как раздуваются от гнева его ноздри каждый раз, когда он находит в толпе мою фигуру, «случайно» оказавшуюся поблизости. А я реально чувствовал себя сексуальным маньяком, но просто ничего не мог с собой поделать, так хотелось его обнять и поцеловать. И прижать к стене. И взъерошивать волосы на голове. Я всё ждал и ждал момента, когда же он допустит ошибку, подпустит меня на недопустимое по его меркам расстояние. И, наконец, мои мольбы были услышаны.

Он шёл в сторону курилки, как всегда с кем-то из ребят, с кем именно — было неважно. В последний момент его собеседник куда-то резко срулил, а Никите больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти дальше. Я пошёл следом и открыл дверь как раз в тот момент, когда он намеревался выйти обратно в коридор. Преградив ему дорогу, слегка пихнул рукой в грудь и вошёл следом. В курилке никого, кроме нас, не было. Дверь за собой я закрыл на щеколду.

— Ну, привет, — почти в упор посмотрел на него я. От этой близости затряслись руки и в глазах запрыгали чёрные точки. Его лицо было близко-близко, хоть и выражало исключительно злость.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — его голос дрожал.

— Чего я хочу? О! Всего лишь объяснений, Ник, — спокойно ответил я, не понимая, как мне удаётся сохранять это самое спокойствие. — Хочу, чтобы ты, наконец, открыл мне глаза на то, что произошло тогда перед боулингом.

Он прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Кажется, не у одного меня в последнее время нервы были на пределе. После он подкурил сигарету, сделал несколько затяжек и уже совершенно спокойно ответил:

— Я не могу тебе сказать, Макс, — я даже как-то опешил, совершенно не ожидая такого ответа.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты не поймёшь и, наверное, набьёшь мне морду, — он даже позволил себе улыбнуться. Я судорожно сглотнул и опять посмотрел на его губы. Они тянули меня, как магнитом. Я не мог смотреть ни на что другое, вспоминая, какие они на вкус. И всё то, что я говорил себе на протяжении этих безумных недель, о том, что нельзя с ним ничего иметь, что нужно забывать и возвращаться к нормальной жизни, отходило на второй план, когда я видел его губы так близко.

— А, может быть, ты попытаешься? — спросил я и сделал шаг к нему. 

— Может быть, и попытаюсь, — чуть помедлив, ответил он и, преодолев оставшееся между нами расстояние, обнял и поцеловал.

Меня опять закружил вихрь эмоций, подкашивались колени, я жадно хватал его губы, сжимал, гладил спину, взъерошивал волосы. Я делал всё то, о чём мечтал уже хрен знает сколько времени. А когда Ник ухватил меня за задницу и прижал бёдрами к своим, я глухо застонал и начал толкаться в него. Он тоже застонал, чувствуя мою эрекцию. Потом его руки были везде: на моей спине, в волосах, на груди, гладили внешнюю сторону бедра, а затем как-то незаметно оказались в моих же расстегнутых джинсах. Я сразу почувствовал, что он делал это раньше, что у него уже был кто-то до меня, кто-то, у кого точно присутствовал член. Но я не мог спрашивать, не мог думать, только стонал, прикусив губу, и толкался в его кулак.

Кончил я, выкрикивая его имя и оседая в его руках. Ноги не держали, но он обнимал крепко, не давая упасть на холодный кафельный пол.

— Мальчик мой, хороший мой, — говорил Ник, хотя я не могу сказать с точностью, что мне это не послышалось. — Любимый мой…

Он целовал меня в прикрытые веки, легко касался обкусанных губ и полыхающих щёк, зарывался руками в волосы и гладил спину. И мне было так невообразимо хорошо, что я растворился в этих ласках, в его надёжных нежных руках. 

А потом почувствовал, как меня усадили на подоконник, облокотив на стену. Ласковые руки куда-то исчезли, поцелуи прекратились, я нахмурился, заподозрив неладное. Открыв глаза, увидел удаляющуюся спину, облачённую в чёрный пиджак. Через мгновение хлопнула дверь в курилку.

Больше Никиту я никогда не видел.

 

* * *

 

Зима пришла совершенно неожиданно. Как-то утром я проснулся и увидел за окном снежные сугробы. Вспомнив, что ещё вчера были лужи и лежали жёлтые листья, я понял всё же, что зиме был рад. Она ознаменовала начало новой жизни (я заранее так решил), на этот раз совершенно добровольное начало совершенно добровольной новой жизни. Без сумасшествий, безумий, истерик, депрессий, воспоминаний… И без Никиты.

Он ушёл из моей жизни точно так же внезапно, как появился. В той же самой курилке, в которой я видел его в первый раз, я увидел его и в последний.

За эти два осенних месяца, прошедших с его внезапного исчезновения, произошло слишком мало событий, но все они были как-то связаны с ним.

Сначала, не увидев его на следующий день на парах, я забеспокоился, потом разозлился, потом впал в отчаянье. А потом спросил у Леры, почему его нет. Она лаконично ответила, что для Ориховского не существует писаных законов, и он банально прогуливает. А через пару недель, когда я уже готов был лезть на стенку от отчаянья, неожиданно нашёлся ответ на все вопросы, который расставил всё по местам: на имя каждого в группе пришло приглашение на свадьбу. На свадьбу Никиты Ориховского, естественно. 

Конечно, я туда не пошёл. Весь день я провёл у Ленки, чтобы быть совсем подальше и случайно не рвануть останавливать его. Подруга упорно молчала, наблюдая, как я технично напиваюсь, опустошая бутылки с дешёвым коньяком.

Ещё через две недели мне пришло письмо, обычное такое бумажное письмо из столицы. В нём подробно было описано почерком Никиты, что его небедные родители вздумали поженить его на небедной девушке (той самой, которая разъезжала на белом мерсе), пригрозив оставить его без денег на жизнь. А после свадьбы Ника отправили жить в Москву, где он и закончит ВУЗ, устроится на хорошую работу и будет жить безбедно до конца своих дней. Также он писал, что наши отношения, если бы они начались, всё равно ни к чему бы не привели. Внизу была приписка, что меня ему никогда не забыть, и что месяц, проведённый со мной, был лучшим в его жизни. Что он, наверное, даже любит и, наверное, всегда будет любить, но сделать ничего не может.

Так я разочаровался в любви, скорее всего, на всю жизнь, хотя утверждать ещё рано.

И теперь бесполезно искать правых и виноватых. Бесполезно жалеть о том, что было и чего не было. И вспоминать тоже бесполезно, хотя так по-садистски приятно. Приятно наступать себе на больные мозоли, теребить душу. Но я избавлюсь от этих воспоминаний, выжгу их сигаретой из своей души, пусть там и останутся незаживающие рубцы.

 

* * *

 

Вечером в этот первый по-настоящему зимний день я открываю окно, кладу его письмо в пепельницу и поджигаю. Дым улетает на улицу, но мне отчётливо чувствуется аромат шоколада. Когда листы выгорают до тла, не раздумывая долго, выбрасываю пепельницу в окно. Она мне не нужна больше, потому что курить я тоже недавно бросил.


End file.
